Various connectors are known for connecting one cable to another and for providing multiple output connections for a single input connection. Such connectors or modules are commonly used in fiber optic applications and may include one or more rear ports that connect to a fiber optic trunk cable and two or more front ports for each of the rear ports which front ports are connectable to patch cords. The rear ports may comprise, for example, multifiber push on (MPO) adapters. One such module is sold by CommScope, Inc. under the trade name “INSTAPATCH,” and allows for the rapid interconnection of fiber optic cables.
Modules such as the above-mentioned INSTAPATCH module are useful when mounted on racks or in similar environments where users have easy access to both the front and rear of the module. However applications also exist where such modules are mounted in front of a blind compartment where access to the rear of the module is difficult or not possible after the module is installed. In such situations, modules must be physically removed from a mount or the mount must be disconnected from a supporting structure each time access to the adapters in the rear of the module is necessary.
When trunk cables approach the connection module from the rear, from an internal conduit or access path, for example, the connection modules can be mounted on a hinged support that allows for access to the rear of the panel. The fan-out cables are pulled partially out of the compartment when the hinged panel opens in such arrangements. However, in other environments, such as in tape storage devices like the SL8500 Sun Storage Tek Storage Library of Sun Microsystems, Inc., both trunk lines and patch cords approach the connection modules from the same side of the data storage device. A conventional hinged panel would not be effective for such a system because bend radius rules would likely be violated when the panel opens and closes and it would be difficult to avoid damaging the cables, especially the trunk cables, when the panel was moved. In addition, the presence of trunk cables on the front of a movable panel might make it difficult to open the panel in the first place.
One solution to the problem of trunk cables and patch cords approaching a support panel from the same side is to provide connection modules that include MPO adapters for incoming trunk cables and outgoing patch cords on the same side (the front) of the connection module. This arrangement avoids the need to access the rear of the connection modules. However, this arrangement also reduces the number of ports for patch cords that can be provided in a given area because the ports for receiving the trunk cables take up valuable real estate on the front of the connection module. In addition, routing both trunk cables and patch cords over a single face of the panel that supports the module makes it more difficult to determine which cable is which and makes the installation and maintenance of such panels more complex.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an arrangement that allows for the use of connection modules having front and rear ports and for ready access to the rear ports in an environment in which trunk cables approach the modules and patch cords exit the modules from the same side of the module.